Kurt's Halloween
by RiddikulusWaterbender
Summary: Kurt failed to get a costume, so Kitty convinces him to go as his regular fuzzy self. No one will notice, right?
1. Choosing Costumes

**I just started writing this early in the morning. I wanted to at least start this on Halloween. So without further ado (whatever that means), let the story begin!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

The Costume

Halloween was advancing rapidly and the mutant students went to the Halloween costume store several times already. They would go from shelf to shelf searching for the perfect costume. Kitty, who had already found her costume, was determined to help Kurt with his. He was really picky about his costume and would always be unimpressed with all the vampire and werewolf ones.

"Come on Kurt," she said two days before Halloween. "You'll have to, like, choose something."

"Wait" Kurt murmured, studying a devil costume. "Too ironic. Not enough detail, ze fangs are blunt, and ze tail sucks!" Kitty rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms as he fiddled with the rubber string.

"Kurt," she complained as he moved to another costume.

"Keety, I haf to choose a decent costume." He shifted through the piles of costumes. "I'll probably look stupid if I show up in some cheesy ghoul or somezing!" It was sort of tiring to hear Kurt worry over what other people would think of him.

"It doesn't matter if people hate your costume, you know?"

"It matters to me," Kurt gave up and they found themselves walking out of the store without buying anything yet again.

"Hmm," Kitty had her hand cupped under her chin in thought. "Maybe you could, like, go as yourself?" She stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench. He remained standing.

**(1)**"_Was_?" He blinked at her.

"Well," she looked up from the ground into his face. "You said you wanted a realistic costume, so you can go as yourself and no one will know."

"When I said realistic, I didn't mean real."

"Think about it!" Kitty jumped up from her seat, her face glowing in excitement. They started looking for somewhere dark to teleport home. "You'll go without your inducer, everyone will think your "costume" is cool, and they won't, like, steal your candy or something."

"I dunno..." Kurt sounded convinced, but afraid to say so. "But vhat am I even supposed to be?"

"A demon...thing. Something."

"I don't even look like anyzing on TV or in horror stuff."

"Many people improvise, you know? Make up their own costume out of mixed accessories."

"And if anyone finds out?"

"Jean or the professor will erase their memory. Come on, just go without a costume."

Kurt thought for a while. "Okay. But only as a last resort." Kitty beamed and he smiled back.

And with that, they went into the shadows of a building and Kurt, holding Kitty's hand, teleported them back to the mansion without anyone seeing.

Picky as he was with costumes, he failed to find one that he actually liked. The students agreed to Kitty's plan about Kurt's special costume, but the teachers weren't too happy with the idea. They didn't tell him not to do it, but they told him to be careful about revealing himself.

Sooo...

On October 31st, the mutant students had on their costumes and were each holding a candy bag.

They exited the mansion and began their search for candy.

**(1): Not was as in "I ****was**** scrubbing the cat", but **_**was**_** as in German for "what". I looked it up on google translate.**

**I'm not done. If it was, it would be a horrible ending. It HAS TO CONTINUE! I might post more tomorrow. Bye for now!**

**PS: This is speed writing. Aaaugh! I forgot what I was going to put here! I'll post it on the next chapter if I remember.**


	2. Persistent Little Girl Wants a KittyCat

**Here's the next chapter. It took a while longer for me to write, so sorry to those who waited for it on November 1st. Plus, I didn't spend too much time on the character's costumes so if they're lame, forget about them. I either made their costume similar to their powers, similar to their name or codename, similar to their looks, or for no reason at all. :)**

**I forgot to put the disclaimer so: ****I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything familiar to other things (costumes mentioned).**** Now on to the story!**

Chapter 2 _This Persistent Little Girl Wants a Kitty Cat_

The large amount of costumed high and middle-schooled children would surprise each house. They would see a cat girl, a demon in a cloak, a gothic vampire, a werewolf, a red-haired witch, Mr. T, Green Lantern, Neil from Matrix, A Snowman, Zoё Nightshade from Percy Jackson, Nekozawa from Ouran HSHC (Jubilee suggested it), A Robot, Luke Skywalker, a rock star, and Rukia from Bleach .

Kurt had already asked Jean if she could erase anyone's mind if they found out his 'costume' was real. But still, he had a super long cloak that completely covered his body and his hood was low over his face. He was glad that people could only see a part of his face, his hands, and his tail, which was visible under his cloak.

When they were up to another house, Kurt felt a painful tug on his tail. He jumped, holding in a yell of pain, and spun around. A little girl in a witch costume had her small hands around his tail and was looking innocently up at him.

"Hello?" he asked curiously.

"How doth thith tail thtick on?" she asked with a thick lisp.

"It's, um... glued."

"Are you a kitty-cat?" she grabbed his hand and started stroking it. "You're fur ith thoft."

The other mutants tried to hold in their laughs. If Kurt had his inducer on, his face would be beet red.

"Uuuuuhhhh..." _That's not awkward at all._

"Why are you in a cloak? Are you cold?"

"No..."

"Why are you cold, kitty-cat? You can get thick! I can help you get warm." She hugged his arm, pulling him to the ground and forcing him to kneel down.

"But I'm not-"

"Can you be _my_ kitty-cat?" Snickers from the mutants caused Kurt to glare at them, and they instantly pretended to innocently look the other way.

"Why?" he said slowly, gently trying to tug his arm away without upsetting her.

"Witcthes alwayths has kitty-cats with them, and I'm a witcth, and you're a kitty-cat."

"I sort of need to trick-or-treat."

"You can trick-or-treat with me!" She gave him a toothed grin. She started pulling Kurt towards her mother who was busy talking with a friend. The friend turned to look at the girl and nudged the mom. Laughing, she pointed at the girl and the mom turned around. Seeing the poor teenager being dragged forward by her daughter, she hurried toward them and took the girl's arm.

"Anne, don't mess with other people's costumes." she gently scolded as she pulled the girl away from Kurt. She smiled sadly at him. "Sorry if she messed up your costume. She always does that." She paused and examined his costume. "Um, what are you, exactly?"

"A demon... sort of."

The lady laughed good-naturedly. "Wow, it looks very realistic." She started to walk away with her daughter who was pouting. "Happy Halloween!"

Kurt and the other mutants watched the two walk away and he could barely hear the girl say "Mommy, he'll go great with thith cothtume!"

When they disappeared, the group minus Kurt started laughing out loud.

"Hey Kurt, you c'n be Jean's witch." Rogue said smirking.

"Your fur is soooo sooofffttt!" Kitty laughed.

"Are you _cold_ Kurt? I can make you warmer..." Bobby teased.

Kurt somewhat laughed along with them.

"Heh, ehe, aha, aahh." Ending with a sigh, he put a hand up to his face. "Let's just get back to trick-or-treating."

**A/N: Yeah, I originally wanted this to be a long oneshot, but I only had time to write the first chapter on Halloween. Do you guys want me to have two more chapters in this, or take my time and write as many chapters as I want?**

**GAME TIME! For those who want to play Guess Who Dressed Up as Who? The choices are:**

**Scott**

**Jean**

**Kurt**

**Kitty**

**Rogue**

**Evan**

**Forge**

**Bobby**

**Sam**

**Amara**

**Jubilation**

**Ray**

**Roberto**

**Rahne**

**Jamie**

**The winner will have the pleasure of winning this game. :P Or imaginary candy if you're not satisfied.**


	3. Candy Stealing

**The answers for the game will be posted as soon as all the characters are guessed right or on the last chapter. Thank you for participating!**

**Wow, I was planning on making this a humor story but it's not turning out that way. Sorry for those who were looking for humor. :(**

**Again, the costumes are just there. They have nothing to do with the story except that it's Halloween.**

Candy Stealing

It was a while before anything different happened. As they were walking across the street, they was a group of teens who looked oddly familiar from far away. One of them turned his head and the X-Men realized it was none other than the Brotherhood. And Mystique of course.

There was Pietro as Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, Todd as Hermit the Frog, Lance as Paul Stanley with an electric guitar, Fred as Fat Albert, and Wanda as Thalia from Percy Jackson. The boys were in the middle of stealing candy from a Bayville High student in the shadow of two houses. Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt stood watching them while the others went away for more trick-or-treating.

Fred had the poor guy against the wall while Lance advanced slowly. Pietro had his arm on the guy's shoulder in a mischievous manner and Todd held back, sneering the way he always does. Wanda was scowling in the background and Mystique was looking the other way, pretending not to notice what the boys were doing.

"Whaddoyou want with me?"

"We're empty on candy and you have a lot. Hand me the bag."

The boy clutched the bag to his chest with trembling hands. "That's all you want? N-no! It's for my sister! She can't trick-or-treat tonight!"

"What'd she do, _break her leg_?" Lance snorted.

"Y-yes."

"Sucks for her. Toad!"

Toad spit his tongue toward the boy's bag and forced it out of his hands. The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha-?"

"Ehehe, comes with the costume!" Todd said waving the candy bag. Fred pulled the boy towards Lance.

"And so does this," He held up his guitar and screamed while slamming a chord.

"YAAAAAAH!" A clean high A-flat. The ground trembled, shaking the boy off his feet. The quake was aimed only at the boy's feet so no one else was affected. The boy suddenly knew what was going on.

"You guys are mutants! Get away from me!" The boy screamed dragging himself a few feet away from Lance before jumping to his feet. Pietro sped up to him and placed his elbow on the shorter kid's shoulder.

"Thanksforthecandy, seeyounextHalloween, havefunnow!" he said as he pushed the boy away. The boy stumbled a bit from the push but then sped up, running as fast as he could to put as much space between him and the mutants and him as possible.

The laughing Brotherhood members watched the boy run past a group of four kids who were crossing their arms at them. The laughter died down quickly and their grins turned into scowls.

"The X-Geeks, of course." Lance sighed.

"Candy, Lance?" Kitty scolded. "_Candy?_ I thought you'd at least, like, steal something more valuable than that."

"What? We're empty and we want sugar." Lance said in a kinder voice before grabbing the candy bag and grabbing several chocolate bars.

"What about his sister?" Scott asked.

"So?"

"So? That was, like totally mean!" Kitty frustratingly told him.

Jean cut in. "You can't go terrorizing humans for little things. You're making things worse for mutants."

"Meh, they never care about us anyways." Lance turned away from them and started to watch the others playing their game, munching on his chocolate bars. Todd, Pietro, and Fred were playing a game where one of them threw a candy bar at another person. Todd kept using his tongue to get Fred's candy while Pietro kept stealing Todd's by flashing in the way.

Scott turned to Jean. "They're not listening to us. We should probably take the bag and return it to the kid." Jean nodded and levitated the bag out of the boys' hands. The Brotherhood members made noises of protest but Jean ignored them and gave the bag to Kurt.

"Can you find the boy and give this back?"

"Ja." Kurt said and scanned the shadowed place to see if he was hidden well enough. They heard the familiar _BAMF! noise as Kurt teleported out of there._

**I'm going to end this soon. I need to finish this before thanksgiving so maybe I'll make the next chapter longer.**


	4. Inquisitive Friends and Returning Candy

**Thanks for all the reviewing! I was planning to have a fight scene at the very end so it might be next chapter or the one after that. Thank you! ;D**  
><strong>:<strong>

Inquisitive Friends & Returning Candy

:

Kurt had teleported into a tall tree so that he could get a good look at the neighborhood. After scanning the area, he quickly saw the boy wandering down the street alone. He was about to teleport there but changed his mind and climbed down the tree instead. Teleporting in the middle of the street wouldn't be a great idea.

As he reached the bottom trying to climb down like a normal human being, he heard kids calling to him. He turned his head towards them, gasped, and quickly turned away again once he saw who they were.

"Hey man, cool costume." It was a small group of his friends from school. Kurt kept his face turned away from the kids and let the hood hide his face.

"Zank,you. I must be leaving now." He made to go away but he was unlucky.

"Kurt, is that you? I recognize your voice!" One of the kids put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and turned him around. The kids peered curiously into his face.

"Uh," Kurt said. "Like my costume?" He smiled nervously.

"Yeah! Uh, what are you supposed to be exactly?"

"A demon. Sort of..." Kurt shrugged.

One of the other friends went behind Kurt and was examining his tail.

"Cool tail. Looks real!"

"Is it rubber?" A friend asked as she stepped on it.

"Ow!" He quickly moved his tail from under the foot.

"Cool! It's mechanic! How does it work? And did you just say 'ow'?"

Kurt laughed nervously and said, "Did I just say 'ow'? I meant, 'wow', as in … wow zis tail came for the very good price of one dollar!" It was a bad attempt at lying, but at least he tried.

The kids looked unconvinced. "Uh, ok man. Where'd you get it?"

"A _freund_ made it for me. I have to go, busy busy!" And with that, he hurried away.

"But-"

The friends watched curiously as Kurt ran away from them. The costume looked so real, almost like he was a- mutant?

But that wasn't possible. They would know if their friend was a mutant, especially with that face. Right?

:

Kurt found the boy again and hurried over before anything else happened. "Hey! I have your candy bag." He pushed the bag into the boy's hands and gave him a triumphant grin.

"Uh, thanks!" He gleefully looked inside the bag. "Oh,"

"What's wrong?"

"There's only one candy left." He held up the mini snickers bar. "I already went to all the houses." He paused. "Uh, how did I lose this again?" he asked as he peered into his bag.

"Some people... borrowed it." The confused boy nodded and finally noticed Kurt's costume.

"Whoa, what are you supposed to be?"

"Demon," By now it was tiring to hear people keep on asking what he was supposed to be.

"Is that blue fur?"

"Gotta go." Kurt turned to leave.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt spun around to see his friends looking at him oddly. "You're a mutant are you?" one of them asked. Kurt froze in his place. They found out what he was. How stupid was he to think that no one would see through his costume? He should have never listened to Kitty and the other mutants.

Kurt laughed nervously. "What makes you say zat?"

"The fur, the tail, the fingers and eyes. Dude, how can you even do that?" He didn't bother to keep his voice down. It was like he wanted everyone nearby to hear him. "Your appearance screams _mutie_!"

The last word caught the nearby people's attention. All around, the trick-or-treaters and adults froze. The ones who didn't know what was going on were told by the ones who heard. He even saw the little girl who messed with him earlier and her mom. The girl didn't show any negative feelings on her face but her mom was looking at him as if he was a deadly plague.

Kurt looked around and then back at his 'friends' with hurt all over his face. They didn't look too happy to be near him now. The boy he was talking to backed fearfully away from him. Then Kurt did the only thing he could do.

Run.

He zoomed past the humans as they let out shouts of anger and surprise.

"We can't let him terrorize the neighborhood," one of them shouted. "Don't let him get away!"

So soon, amazingly, Kurt had an angry mob chasing after him. He could outrun them all but even he, with his mutant abilities, can get tired.

He ran through driveways and across the streets, climbed up trees and went on the rooftops. No matter how hard he tried to shake them off, they still found his hiding place. When he was sure that they were so far behind him that they couldn't see, he teleported to different parts of the neighborhood, trying to find the rest of the X-Men.

He found an empty area with bushes and hid behind them to catch his breath. He had no idea where the rest of the X-Men were and he didn't have anything to contact them with. Breathing fast, he slapped his hand on his knee in frustration.

Curse this overlarge neighborhood!

He tried to stay silent as the angry mob ran past him. After a while it was quiet. Slowly, he straightened up from his crouched position and listened for anyone else. When he was sure no one was around, he snuck around in the shadows of the houses.

A sound from the bushes made him turn around sharply. He stared at it for a few seconds, listening for any more noise. He turned back around after a while. _Must be some small animal,_ he thought, shrugging it off. He was still wary of his surroundings though.

A few minutes passed until something shockingly familiar happened. A hand closed tightly around his tail and pulled, causing him to jump about a foot in the air. He spun around only to find...

The girl from before.

**: **  
><strong>AN: I have decided to finish this story, so the next chapter is it. Sorry guys, but this story is taking too long and I'm losing ideas. I also want to finish all my stories in progress so that I can focus on my chapter story that I want to write. :3**


	5. Back With the Group

**OK, I've changed my mind. This will be the second to last chapter. It was too long for me, but I'll update the last chapter very soon since I already finished the story.**

**:**

Back With the Group

:

Kurt froze in his spot anxiously wondering what she'll do next. Yell? Tell the others he was there?

There was something missing on her face though. All the other people's faces showed anger and fear, but this girl, Anne he remembered, showed none of those. In fact, she looked at him in the same way as she previously did before.

"Are you lotht, kittycat?" her voice was filled with concern. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't look like she was going to tell anyone.

"Wait- you're not going to tell anyone about me?"

"No, that'th not nithe (nice)" she frowned. "The other peopleth were not nithe. You didn't do anything to them." She pouted as if she were about to cry. "You're a nithe kittycat." Kurt was amazed. Anne had to be the first kid who wasn't afraid of him by his looks.

He kneeled down as a group of people walked in the street. "Listen. You don't have to help me."

"But I want to," she pouted.

"I've done zis before, I can do it again." Of course, he was referring to being chased back in Germany when he was younger.

"Why?" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. He had to calm her down before she made too much noise and give him away.

"Shh, ok. Forget vhat I just said." he said while softly patting her on the back. "You said you wanted to help me?" She nodded. "Ok. You know ze group I was with?" She nodded again, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I need to find zem.

"Okay, kittycat!" She cheered up as she grabbed Kurt's hand and led him through the bushes. Kurt wondered how she could quickly turn from tearful to cheerful that easily. The trip took a while, but Kurt was still grateful that she was using her time to help him.

"I thaw them when I wath looking for you!"

"Where?"

"Over thomwhere. I think it'th where you left them before." she replied before getting pulled down by Kurt. The angry mob raced past their hiding place. During the walk, they had to stop and crouch several times to avoid meeting with the angry mob. The mob was always screaming and shouting so Kurt knew when the mob was near.

Finally, she led him to the same place where Scott, Jean, and Kitty were trying to stop the Brotherhood members from stealing candy from others. They were still there, except Mystique. Kitty was pacing around the place while occasionally glancing up at Jean. She said something while pointing to her watch and then Jean replied with something. Then Jean put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes.

_Kurt, are you okay?_ Kurt heard Jean's voice inside his head. _We're worried._

_Ja, I'm coming,_ he replied.

Kurt looked at Scott to find him arguing with Lance. Lance made the ground shake, causing the X-Men and nearby people to fall down. Decorations from the houses crashed down and candy tables tipped over. Cyclops shouted something over the screaming people while Lance kept avalanching the area and laughing. Cyclops shot a beam at Lance, throwing him to the ground.

"Thanks," Kurt said to Anne as Toad grabbed Cyclops's glasses with his tongue. Cyclops covered his eyes with his hand and kneeled on the ground. Blob started to hurl large objects at the X-Men. Pietro ran around the X-Men in a big speeding circle, forcing them to bunch up together and making them unable to target the other Brotherhood members. Jean tried to stop Pietro but Wanda zapped a hex at her, making her unable to use her powers. Shooting more hexes, Wanda made Cyclops shoot beams everywhere and made Kitty unable to phase the X-Men through the ground. Anne was watching this scene with wide eyes and her mouth was open.

"Looks like I have to help zem." Anne looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok! Go beat up the bad th'uperheroes!"

Kurt waved goodbye and teleported to the scene, making the girl gasp "Teleporting kittycat!"

He needed to take out Wanda so that the Brotherhood would have a higher chance of losing. He teleported behind Wanda, taking her by surprise, and closed his hands around hers. Unable to move her hands, her power over the X-Men stopped. Wanda snarled, struggling against Kurt.

"Let go of me!"

"Sorry!" Kurt apologized before teleporting two miles away. Wanda gasped.

"Where did you take me, idiot?" she yelled at him. He gave her a shrug, still holding on to her hands.

"Somewhere where you von't give ze Brotherhood an unfair advantage," he said before quickly letting go and teleporting back to the neighborhood.

Wanda looked at unfamiliar surroundings and growled in frustration.

"I'm gonna _murder that elf!_" she growled, power cackling from her hands.

:

**A/N: The next update will probably be in a couple of days.**


	6. Ruined Yet Another Neighborhood

**The final chapter. Sorry I took longer than I said.**

**:**

Ruined Yet Another Neighborhood

:

Back in the neighborhood where the fighting was taking place, the X-Men were now in control of their powers. Jean levitated Pietro in the air, preventing him from speeding around them, and threw him to the ground. Kurt teleported to Lance and used his tail to yank a leg backward by the ankle. Lance fell to the ground as Kurt teleported somewhere else.

"Whoever did that is going to pay!" he yelled, making the ground shake worse than ever. Nearby pumpkins with burning candles in them fell over, making the fire go on the pumpkins and soon into the grass. Jean tried to hold back the fire with a psychic field

"Stop! You're, like, making everything worse!" Kitty yelled at Lance.

"Good," he replied, making the ground move like waves. Kitty struggled to stay on her feet but got pushed to the ground as Lance yelled at Toad to pay attention. Still lying down, she phased through the ground again. Jumping up behind Lance, she gave him a roundhouse kick in the back. Lance fell to the ground and Kitty grabbed his hand. Phasing through the ground, dragged him to a tree and phased him so that he was halfway into the tree. With a smug look on her face, she dusted off her hands and walked away.

Pietro had gone back to speeding around Jean while she tried to blow him away with physic blows while still keeping the fire from spreading.

"Huh,lookatthat! Can'tcatchme! I'mtoofast!" He kept zooming around to other places. Jean frowned and concentrated. Levitating a table with her free hand, she placed it in Pietro's way so that he collided in it. Flying across the area, he landed on his back when he made contact with the ground. She pinned him to the ground with a bubble of physic energy and ran to help the others.

Todd was hopping around Scott, taunting him while holding Scott's glasses. He would leap out of the way every time Scott would shoot a beam at him.

"Why don't you, heh, open your eyes?" he taunted. "Fraid you'll hit someone?" Todd leaped behind Scott and kicked him in the back with both feet. Scott stumbled and, twisting around, shot another beam at Todd. Todd jumped out of the way at the last second and landed on his hands. "I can do this all day!" he said, balancing on one hand while casually looking at the nails in his other.

"Toad, pay attention!" Lance yelled while fiercely shaking Kitty off her feet.

"Wha-?" Todd got cut off as Scott finally hit him with a beam. He got knocked into a table and was out cold.

Kurt, unfortunately, was up against Fred. Kurt gasped when Fred threw a fat fist at him. He teleported just in time. Fred lost his balance and with a yell, fell flat on his face. Kurt was now a few feet away and was wondering how he was supposed to defeat Fred. After getting up, Fred pulled a small tree up from its roots and hurled it at Kurt. Kurt jumped out of the way and the tree crashed into a window of a house. The poor owners of the house were terrified and they ran screaming out of their house.

"You can't dodge forever!" Fred shouted before throwing a large table. Kurt suddenly had an idea. Readying himself, he waited until the last minute and teleported on top of the table. While it was still flying through the air, he teleported a few feet behind Fred. The table collided with the Blob, making him fall on his face again. Kurt threw a fist in the air.

Jean, Scott, and Kitty, already done with their opponents, ran over to help. Fred angrily stood up again.

"Four against one's no fair!" Fred yelled and threw several large objects at the group faster. Jean protected the group by keeping up a large force shield to reflect the objects. Scott fired an optic beam at Fred and Fred took a step back.

"Scott, what do we do?" Kitty shouted above the objects' loud crashes against the force field. Each collision with the field made it slightly harder for Jean to keep it up.

"I have a plan," Scott said.

"Hurry up, guys, I don't think this field will last long." Jean said, slightly sweating from the strain.

"Okay," Scott quickly said to Jean. He turned to Kurt and Kitty. "Kurt, you teleport Kitty to the Blob. Kitty, when you're there, phase something through his hands so he won't be able to use them. Then Kurt, teleport both of you out of there before he does you any damage. I'll try to distract him so you won't have any problems." Kurt and Kitty nodded and held hands. Scott put a hand up to his visor.

"I'm going to stop the field!" Jean said, her hands shaking. The shield went off after a few more seconds.

Scott kept a steady beam aimed at Fred so that Fred can focus on him. Kurt teleported with Kitty onto the table that Fred was holding over his head. Kitty phased the table into Fred's hands making him unable to grab or throw anything. Kurt teleported Kitty away while Scott and Jean used their combined powers to throw Fred off his feet. Fred fell to the ground with a big thud making the ground shake.

"That was quick." Scott said, folding his arms.

Just then the rest of the X-Men rushed over and stopped, staring at the Brotherhood guys.

"Too late!" Kurt said happily to them as Bobby iced down the flames. Scott walked over to the tree where Lance was still stuck to.

"Congrats," Scott said to him. "You've managed to destroy another neighborhood _yet again_."

"No we didn't!" Lance snarled from his position in the tree. "If you didn't tick me off, this wouldn't have started!"

"I believe _you_ made the first move." Scott glared at Lance.

"I believe both of you are at fault." Xavier entered the scene. Scott stopped glaring at Lance and turned around, surprised.

"Professor Xavier, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the ruckus and had a feeling the Brotherhood were somehow involved. Although I do believe you four already solved that problem." He glanced at the beaten Brotherhood members.

A raven flew down and landed on the ground before transforming into Mystique. She was furious at the sight of her defeated group of boys.

"You weaklings! I thought you could do better!" She marched over to Toad and shook him awake. "Wake up! Up, you slimy thing!" Toad woke up and groggily pushed himself onto his feet while Kitty phased Lance out of the tree. After pulling Pietro to his feet, Mystique turned to the X-Men and growled: "Next time we will win."

The X-Men could only snicker as Mystique angrily led the boys away.

"Next time you challenge the X-Men make sure you win so you won't look like a bunch of IDIOTS!"

"Yes mom..." Lance grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"Uhguys? Shouldn'twegetWandaback?" Pietro asked softly.

When this entertaining scene was done and the Brotherhood had left, Kurt turned to Professor Xavier.

"Professor? Can I speak with you?"

"Of course, Kurt. What is it?"

"Could you possibly make ze people... forget about zis ever happening?"

"It would probably be the best thing to do. X-Men," Xavier addressed the rest of the mutants, "Please, let's clean up this mess. I will do my best to modify everyone else's memory."

The X-Men went to work while Xavier put his hands to his temples and closed his eyes. Kurt felt a small tug on his sleeve. It was Anne.

"I don't want to looth my memory." she looked sadly at the ground. Kurt looked at her, not knowing what to say. Then he turned to Professor X.

"Uh, Professor," he asked. "Could you skip over Anne?" Anne looked up and waved her hand. "She doesn't think too badly of me."

Xavier smiled at Anne. "Yes, of course."

Anne gave Xavier a big grin.

"Thank you!" she said excitedly. She smiled up at Kurt. "Halloween ithn't finished yet!"

Kurt tiredly ran a hand through his hair. "Eh..."

"Can you be my kittycat?" She innocently grinned at him.

Kurt internally sighed. Of course she wouldn't forget. But she _did_ help him, and he wanted to make her happy for it. Plus, everyone in the neighborhood would have forgotten about his fuzzy blue self, thanks to Professor Xavier.

"Ok. Besides, I owe you one."

"Yay!"

And so once the mutants were done cleaning, Kurt and Anne walked across the street to finish their trick-or-treating.

:

**I am FINALLY DONE! Sorry for reaching the holidays before actually finishing this. I just recently discovered that if I completely ignore my story for a week or two than the next time I start typing, I usually come up with an idea! :D**

**To the next story!**


	7. Extra Chapter!

**GAME ANSWERS! Even though not many people (only 1) participated, I've decided to give out answers! Thanks ****Captain Mockingjay**** for reminding me to do this because I forgot, and thanks ****Immortalfantasylover** **for being the only person who played! You got one right though! :D**

The answers are:

1. Scott (Neil from Matrix)

2. Jean (Red-haired witch)

3. Kurt (Demon in a cloak)

4. Kitty (Cat girl)

5. Rogue (Gothic Vampire)

6. Evan (Mr. T)

7. Forge (Robot)

8. Bobby (Snowman)

9. Sam (Nekozawa from Ouran HSHC)

10. Amara (Zoё Nightshade from Percy Jackson)

11. Jubilation (Rukia from Bleach)

12. Ray (Rock Star)

13. Roberto (Green Lantern)

14. Rahne (Werewolf)

15. Jamie (Luke Skywalker)

* * *

><p><span>Extra Chapter!<span>

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Meow."

The lady laughed at the peculiar sight. A little girl dressed as a witch was hugging the head of a teenage boy who looked uncomfortable. What else, the boy's face was blue and furry, and she wondered how he got it that way.

"Oh how cute!" She smiled and leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees. "What are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm a witcth and he's my kitty-cat!" The girl said, squeezing tighter on the boy's head. The lady looked at Kurt.

"She asked me to do zis..."

The lady smiled at the cute girl and she got out a bowl of candy.

"Here! Get as many as you want!"

The two each grabbed three candy bars and politely said thanks.

"Come on, kitty-cat!" Anne chirped as she ran down the driveway. Kurt followed on his four legs.

"Meow!"

And this continued until they reached the last house.

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Meow!"

"Oh how cute!"

"Thank you!"

"Meow!"

Kurt and Anne happily walked down the driveway from the last house, their bags filled with candy.

"Well," Kurt said cheerfully. "Zat's ze last house."

"Awwwaah!" Anne whined. "Can we do more, kitty-cat?"

"People might zink we're greedy for revisiting." Kurt replied. "Come on, let's go home."

Anne skipped ahead to her house and Kurt followed. Once they were there, they saw Anne's mom outside.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeth mommy! Kitty-cat wath nithe and he wath my kitty-cat!" Anne's mom smiled at Kurt.

"Thank you for watching over Anne. I can tell she had a great time."

"You're velcome!"

Anne's mom led the little girl inside. Anne looked back over her shoulder.

"Be my kitty-cat netht Halloween!" she said waving.

Kurt didn't know what to say so he just said ok. The door closed and he turned around, heading for the mansion. He figured it was best not to teleport just in case someone was looking.

:

He reached the mansion and Kitty opened the door. She had already changed out of her costume and had on her nightclothes.

"It's about time you came, fuzzy-elf." She allowed him inside. "So. How was your Halloween as a cat?"

"It vas okay, I guess." Kurt answered walking into the living room. "Anne had a lot of fun."

Rogue entered the room, paused, and smirked, folding her arms. Kurt and Kitty gave her confused looks.

"Looks like y'all got a visitor."

Kurt turned around just in time to have something small crash into him and knock him to the ground. Small arms hugged him tightly around the middle and he looked down to find-

"Anne!"

"Kitty-cat! I didn't want to thee you go tho I followed you here! I want you to play with me more!"

"Uh-oh." Kurt muttered.

"Uh-oh is raght!" Rogue said as Kitty giggled. "You'll nevuh get a rest nahw."

THE END


End file.
